4th of July Crossover Party
by DannyEmory
Summary: (DISCONTINUED BECAUSE 4TH OF JULY IS ALREADY PASSED!)-A 3 chapter fanfic about me and my friends on the internet throwing a 4th of July party with characters from different series! (May contain a little bit of romance in it)
1. Chapter 1

(Haven't done a fanfic in a while. I'm thinking about doing a 4th of July fanfic! And yes, it's a crossover.

I also want to put some Ocs in it as well! In fact, I want to put me and my friends on the internet in it too!

But enough rambling around! Let's get started!)

Chapter 1: Two days until the 4th of July

By Danny Emory

(7/2/18)

It's already July 2nd. As Danny Emory and his friends want to throw a 4th of July party on July 4th.

" This party's gonna be the bomb!" Danny got excited. And his friends agree.

" There's gonna be food and fireworks!" Fredrik said. But Danny remembered that he dislikes loud noises. Luna looked at him.

" Uh, Fredrik, fireworks makes his ears yell." Luna pointing out an advice. Fredrik is the same way, realizing that both he and Danny are autistic.

" And besides, we can get noise-cancelling headphones for both you and him." Cobit point out something. Danny and Fredrik thought that that wasn't a bad idea.

" I'd bet the foods' really good!" Faisal's mouth watered. Then Slavko had an idea.

" Hey, I know! Maybe we should invite some characters from different series to our 4th of July party!" Slavko told his friends his idea.

" Not a bad idea! I get to invite some of my favorite characters including my own to the 4th of July party!" Danny accepts. His friends thought the same thing. " Well, what're we waiting for? Let's invite some friends!" Danny felt excited and started running off. But Luna stopped him.

" Whoa-ho! Hold up, cowboy! 4th of July is only two days away. Let's wait until tomorrow to do that." Luna said. Danny was afraid of that because he doesn't have the patience for that.

" But! I don't have the patience for that! I can't wait that long!" Danny felt impatient. Faisal tried to calm him down.

" Now, now, Danny. It's gonna be for 2 days. Be patient." Faisal smiled. Then he whispered into Danny's ear," Besides, don't you want to wait to ask your waifu, Tomo Takino to come to your party?" Faisal pointed out some examples. Danny started to blushed. His friends thought that that was mushy. Danny got annoyed.

" Cut it out, you guys! And yes, I would invite her." Danny's face turned red. His friends giggled. Then all of a sudden, America appeared out of nowhere.

" I heard someone said that they're throwing a 4th of July party, right?" said America, standing behind them.

" America? What are you doing here?" Danny looked confused. America remembers...

" 4th of July is my birthday! I'm still going strong as to being the most-popular country ever!" America felt self-centered.

" Oh yeah! I forgot that July 4th is America's birthday!" Danny did remembered. Then, Britain shows up.

" As you may know, the little bugger maybe be old, but he's still as young as ever." Britain chuckled.

" Hey! I'm not THAT old! ...Am I?" America pondered himself. Then, France appeared.

" Take it easy, America. You're not that old unlike this old guys standing..." France pointed at Britain. Britain got irritated.

" EXCUSE ME!? ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT I AM AN OLD GEEZER?!" Britain yelled at France. France chuckled.

" I don't know. Are you?" France giggled. Britain got pissed off.

" OH YEAH?! WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT AN OLD FRENCHMEN UNLIKE YOU!" Britain barked. Then France got angry at Britain.

" PARDOM MOI?! ARE YOU SUGGESTING I'M OLD!?" France glared at Britain.

" YES! AND YOU'RE SMELLY TOO!" Britain smirked. France got really angry.

" YOU TAKE THAT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!" France charges at Britain and then the fight started. But Germany tried to break up the fight.

" Alright, you two. That's enough." Germany seperated both Britain and France. Then, Italy, Japan and the rest of the Allies appeared.

" Oh boy! 4th of July! Maybe I'll bring some pasta and pizza!" Italy got excited.

" Me and China will bring our own fireworks. Isn't that right, China?" Japan looked at China.

" As long as America accepts." China smiled. Russia is also excited.

" Maybe I'll bring some vodka. We can't have a party without alcohol." Russia said. Italy agreed.

" Good idea! Maybe I'll bring some wine!" Italy felt excited.

" Yah...I suppose I can bring some beers too." Germany said, still trying to break up the fight. Canada's excited.

" I know my day was yesterday. So I'll join in! I'll even bring Kumajirou to the party as well, eh!" Canada felt excited. Then Japan looked at Danny.

" Are you planning to invite Marius and Aluma to the party, Mr. Danny?" Japan asked. Danny's friends looked at him.

" As long as I invite Mizuki, Hiri, Goemon and Goemon's friends to the party as well." Danny shrugged.

" Then it's decided! Two days later, 4th of July, baby!" America accepts it! So Danny has no choice, but to wait until tomorrow to invite his friends and other people. They had it all planned out!

TO BE CONTINUED...

(So yeah, I'm gonna create a 3 chapter fanfic focusing on 4th of July! Tomorrow, I'll post up another chapter. Until then, stay positive!) ;)


	2. Chapter 2

(Well since my friends didn't respond me back, I figured I would say screw it and just make the next chapter of me and my friends, inviting our characters from different series to the 4th of July party.

I was gonna put some Ocs in it, but I don't want to put my friends' Ocs w/o permission. So I decided to skip the Ocs and just put me and my friends instead.

But I'm rambling again. Onto the chapter!)

Chapter 2: 1 more day until the 4th of July!

Danny Emory

(7/3/18)

The next day, Danny got a call from Luna.

" Danny, I'm afraid we won't be able to invite our own characters to the 4th of July party!" Luna felt worried. Danny was confused.

" Why?" Danny asked.

" Because unfortunately, they won't appear in this fanfic! So...sorry." Luna hates to deliver the bad news. Danny was afraid of this, but has no choice.

" That's okay. At least we'll invite our favorite characters from different series instead! Even though you broke the 4th wall..." Danny sweat dropped, realizing the Luna did broke the 4th wall. Luna giggled.

" Sorry about that. That is a good idea! Let's get started! I'll call the others!" Luna smiled. Danny agrees. They both hung up and Danny called Marius, aka Rokku-D. At Rokku-D's place, Marius's mobile phone ranged.

" Hello?" Marius answered it.

" Hey, Rokku-D! How's it hanging?" Danny was glad to hear his friend's voice.

" Not too bad. What's up?" said Marius.

" Nothing much. Just wanting to ask you something." Danny said. Marius was curious.

" Okay. What is it?" Marius asked.

" 4th of July starts tomorrow. And I was wondering if you would like to come to the 4th of July with me, my friends and our favorite characters from different series? We were gonna include our characters, but unfortunately, they won't appear in this fanfic. Which, I don't mean to break the 4th wall again, but I guess your characters won't appear either, right?" Danny told him that. Marius thought that it was not a bad idea, though it wouldn't hurt to bring his girlfriend, Aluma to the party.

" Well can I bring my girlfriend to the party?" Marius asked.

" If that's okay, then yes." Danny accepts it.

" Then count me in! I'll bring some of my favorite characters too!" Marius also accepts.

" Sweet! Remember, tomorrow is 4th of July!" Danny just reminded him. " Just saying." Danny tries not to push it.

" I know. Don't worry. We'll be there!" Marius understands. They both hung up and Danny went out to invite his favorite characters from his favorite series. He was a little shy to bring his waifu, Tomo Takino to the party, but is gonna have to man up. He asked Konata Izumi from Lucky Star, Yotsuba Koiwai from Yotsuba&!, Renge Miyauchi from Non Non Biyori, Yui Hirasawa from K-On!, Yuuko Aioi from Nichijou, Noel from Celestial Method, Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, Yutaka Kobayakawa, Haruhi Suzumiya, Chinatsu from Flying Witch(the Manga-Anime series), and Tsumugi Inuzuka from Sweetness and Lightning. The last person that he's going to invite is Tomo Takino from Azumanga Daioh. So he went to Tomo's apartment and rang the doorbell. Tomo's father, Tomohiko opened the door.

" Oh why hello there, Danny! What brings you here? Came to see my daughter, Tomo?" Tomohiko read his mind.

" Yes! I want to invite her to the 4th of July party we're throwing tomorrow." Danny told Tomohiko. Tomohiko understands and calls Tomo.

" TOMO! There's someone that wants to see you!" Tomohiko called.

" Coming!" Tomo shouted. Tomo went to the door and saw Danny. " Oh hey, Danny! What's up?" Tomo asked. Danny felt nervous, but decides to man up.

" Me and my friends are throwing a 4th of July party tomorrow! Do you want to come?" Danny asked. Tomo smiled.

" Sure, I'll come! I'll even bring Yomi with me!" Tomo accepts Danny's invitation.

" Great! See you tomorrow!" Danny winked. Tomo blushed and winked back at him. After inviting his favorite characters, he saw his friends again.

" Hey, guys! S'up?" Danny joined in. " Say, I have a question: How come we can't invite our own characters anyway?" Danny asked. Danny's friends were afraid to tell him this, but Luna decides to tell him.

" We didn't respond back on Facebook because A, we're too busy and stuff. And B, it would be wrong for you to use our characters without permission. So...sorry." Luna told him. Danny felt upset.

" Well that was harsh!" Danny got mad. His friends hate to pour cold water on this.

" I'm sorry, Danny. We're too busy with our own projects that don't have time. Not only that, but you could've ask our permission to use our characters. So...we didn't mean to hurt your feelings. We're sorry..." Faisal felt bad. And so did Danny's friends.

" Just...next time, ask first before we can accept. That's all. We're not trying to bully or be mean to you or whatever." Luna felt bad. Danny can't stay mad at his friends...and accepts.

" Okay...I'm sorry." Danny apologizes. He and his friends group hugged to make Danny feel better. " Did we also invite our favorite characters?" Danny asked. His friends says yes.

" Did you also invite Marius?" Luna asked. Danny nodded.

" I also invite Tomo." Danny blushed. Luna smiled.

" That was probably a good idea." Luna said. It's finally settled. Danny and his friends are getting ready for tomorrow.

TO BE CONCLUDED...

(Yeah, this was a little bit of dramatic moment, but since I felt bad for asking my friends, and since they didn't respond, I figured I had no choice.

Next time, I'll ask first. That's all.

But I better get ready for tomorrow because it's gonna be the final chapter of this 3 chapter fanfic! Until then, stay positive!)


End file.
